Gumballs pain
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: The Dress AU. Bad enough Gumball was forced to go to school naked...why did gangsters, monsters, ninja, and demons decide to kill him as well? And who in their right mind gave him powers that only activated when he was willingly kicked in the groin?
1. Chapter 1

Gumballs pain

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

Anais Watterson taps her foot Impatiently, in front of the door. "Gumball! Darwin! Come on! We're gonna be late for school!"

"Be there in a second!" Shouts Gumball from the second floor. Gumball and Darwin are on the top of the house stairs, Gumball is naked and both of them are covered with ice cubes.

"Okay, by my calculations, these ice cubes will allow us to glide down stairs at almost the speed of light. Go!" Shouts Gumball excited!

 **CRASH!**

 **OW!**

 **SMACK!**

 **OW!**

 **WHACK!**

 **OW!**

 **CRASH!**

 **OW!**

They "glide" down the stairs, and both land at the bottom in mangled heap. "Awesome." Moaned Gumball in agony...so consumed by pain...he didn't notice the black smoke briefly hover over him...lightly sprinkle him with magic dust...then vanish unseen by all. _  
_

Anais averts her eyes in horror and vomits, "You can't go to school like that! You're naked!"

Gumball shrugs, "But I can't find my clothes."

A quick search showed that their father had shrunk his clothes to impossible portions...

Gumball Has squeezed into the tiny clothes, "Kind of tight, too." He takes one step, and the clothes immediately tear off him, leaving him naked again.

Richard Quickly grabs Gumball and sticks him in his shirt. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! You know how your mother feels about public nudity."

He then searches for spare clothes...but finds nothing?

"Huh? Could've sworn her dress was here..."

None see the black smoke reappear behind them, stick a tongue out, and eat the wedding dress whole...before vanishing as mysteriously as it came.

Gumball shrugged, "Oh well...I guess I can't go to school." He said gleefully.

"But if you don't get an education, your mother will know I'm a terrible father/husband! Please, son! _[Puppy eyes]_ Do this for your old dad! _[Drops a tear]"_

Gumball Gives in. "Okay, I'll do it..."

...

"Your not really going to school like that are you?" Asked Darwin as they left the house. "Of course not! I just said that so Dad would get off my case...I think I'll just hide in the park until school is over and then head home." Said Gumball as he dodged between fire hydrants to cover his shame.

Suddenly he found himself grabbed up by a man in a trench coat, "Yeah...that's not happening." Said the truant officer. "Oh, come on! I'm naked here!" Pleaded Gumball as the officer carried him to the bus stop.

"Not my problem." Said the officer flatly.

Gumball wept as they got close to the crowded bus stop. _"Well Gumball, you might as well except it...it's going to be one of THOSE days"_

Unseen by all, the black smoke watched the truant officer he'd tipped off carry it's 'target' while reading his thoughts...it laughed. **"Oh my dear boy...you have NO idea how right you are"...**

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gumballs pain ch. 2  
**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

Fortunately, the crowd were elders waiting for a different bus, which picked them up before they could see Gumball as they approached. The truant officer is suddenly possessed by the black smoke...

"Gotta take a leak, so to make sure you don't go anywhere-" Before Gumball can protest, he handcuffs him around a nearby lamppost. His front exposed, and his hands chained behind him so he couldn't even cover himself.

Anais and Darwin just watched this in horror, "Hold on! You can't just leave my brother like this!" But the officer was already gone. Gumball whimpered, "Guys! You gotta get me out of here!"

Anais nodded and turned to Darwin; "You stand guard and shield him from prying eyes, I'll try to pick the lock." Darwin nodded and complied as Anais got to work.

Gumball tried to remain clam, _"Okay Gumball...everything will be fine. Your sister is a genius, you can easily get out of this with some dignity intact-_

"HEY GUMBALL!" Shouts a familiar voice. " _Oh, come on!"_ Shouts Gumball to himself.

Sure enough, his crush Penny the Dough-Nut was coming down the sidewalk. "Hey Penny, what's up!?" Shouted Darwin quickly as he blocked her eyesight. "Hey Darwin I was just- She frowned as Darwin blocked her path again. Penny sighed, "Okay Darwin, what's happening with Gumball now?"

"Wha- Gumball? What are you-

"He's hiding that Gumball's naked and chained to a pole." Said a familiar and amused voice behind them all, "Oh, come on!" Shouts a now mortified Gumball.

Sure enough Carrie the ghost was floating right behind him. A flustered Penny slapped her face, "Oh, Gumball...Do I even want to know?"

"Let's just say that even for him, it's been a bad morning." Said Darwin flatly. "GAH! What is with these cuffs! Nothing I can do can unlock them!" Shouts Anais frustrated, it was almost as if the lock kept changing it's type around on her...but that was ridiculous!"

Carrie snicked, "Huh...it's even smaller then I thought", she teased playfully.

"Oh, come on! not in front of Penny!" Pleads Gumball as said girls face goes pink.

Carrie suddenly turns melancholy and sighs, _"Of course you care what SHE thinks." S_ he thinks to herself depressed. "As entertaining as this is...I think I can help you." She says finally.

"REALLY?! Thanks Carrie! I totally owe you one!" Carrie smirked at that, "Alright...here we go." She chants a spell to free him-

 **GAH!**

Shouts Gumball as he suddenly dose a back flip, smashing his nuts into the top of the pole. "Owwwww." He moaned as he flopped back down.

"What?! That wasn't supposed to happen!" Shouted Carrie, completely unaware of the shadow behind her messing with her magic... "Okay, let me try again!" She shouts as she chants again-

 **ZAP!**

"GAH! WHY CARRIE!? WHY!?" Shouts Gumball as a bolt of lighting flies from her hands, strikes his crotch, bursting it into flames.

"What? No! Why dose this keep happening!?" Shouts Carrie horrified. "LESS TALK, MORE WATER!" Shouts Penny as she pushes a panicky Darwin out of her way and dumps a water bottle on his crotch...dosing the flames.

Gumball let's out a sigh of relief...then turns pale as he realizes as his crush now has an unobstructed view of his (now) hairless, freakishly tiny and unattractive genitals.

 _"Must not laugh, must not laugh, must not laugh, must not laugh."_ Chants Penny to herself as she struggled to do just that...and fails. she rolls on the ground laughing/shouting how sorry she is.

Gumball is just in tears, "Well...at least I've hit rock bottom- And I just jinxed it didn't I?" Realized Gumball out loud, sure enough...the truant officer was coming back...and the bus was nearly there...

The shadow laughs at this sight, **"Oh, my dear Gumball...this is just a TASTE of what is to befall you!"**

Unheard by all...he laughs like a maniac...

...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gumball's pain**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

 **ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **I'M GETTING A BOOK PUBLISHED!**

 **SUMMARY:**  
 **On the 13th day of the 13th month of the 13th year...magic will return to the world...and the streets will run red with the blood of the (semi)innocent...unless the world is saved by the most unlikely of hero's...baking cupcakes?!**

 **The title is '13/13/13' and it'll be coming to a bookstore or E-Book site near you! Xilbris is the publisher, also available at Amazon, Inkitt and BarnesandNoble.**

...

"Come on mister, be reasonable! If you won't let him off the hook, can't you at least give him clothes!?" Demanded Anais. The truant Officer ignored her as he tossed a pleading- and hands still handcuffed behind his back to prevent running away- Gumball into the bus-

Naturally-

 **EEEEEK!**

 **GUMBALL, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?**

 **HA! Feeling 'cold' gumball?**

 **HA! Whoever gave you that 'fake' wiener ripped you off!**

 **My Dog's is bigger then that!**

 **My goldfish is bigger then that!**

 **My Pinkie toe is bigger then that!**

Gumball, unable to even cover himself thanks to the handcuffs simply runs through the bus in tears and shame, "Take a picture it lasts longer!" He snarls...cue the phones brought out for pictures- "Gah! No! I didn't mean- STOP!" He begs...which goes unanswered

Darwin just sighs as he sits next to his older girlfriend; Rachel Wilson. Rachel shudders at the sight of naked Gumball, "Do I even WANT to know?" She asks her boyfriend.

Darwin sighs, "Let's just say it's going to be one of THOSE days." Rachel rolls her eyes, "Terrific."

Gumball groaned, with nowhere else to sit...he sits next to a flustered Penny...and sighs, "Well...go ahead, call me a pervert, insult my 'stuff', push me away...let's just get this over with." He moaned in resignation.

Penny smiled, "Relax Gumball you can sit here...here, drink my thermos while I try to get those handcuffs off you." Neither noticed the black smoke slip 'something' into the thermos before Gumball drank it all up.

Penny tried in vain to unlock the cuffs, but the invisible black smoke kept messing with it, in the meantime Penny tried to make Gumball feel better. "Look Gumball, everyone is just exaggerating, your...'thing' isn't that bad-

"HEY! EVERYONE! I ENTERED PICTURES OF GUMBALLS BOING-LOINGS INTO THE WORLD RECORDS FOR UGLIEST 'WIENER' AND SMALLEST 'WIENER' AND THEY BOTH WON HANDS DOWN!" Shouts Tina while most of the bus laughs.

Gumball just hung his head in defeat, while penny puts a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Just..we'll find clothes for you when we get to the school." She offered hopefully.

Gumball smiles and nods at her, but knows that with his luck, there's be no clothes. Gumball sighed, _"Well...I can pretty much see how this day will play out: Everyone laughs at me, Teachers yell and punish me excessively, Mom will probably blow a gasket at the end of the day and ground me...right, might as well just get this over with..."_ Thinks Gumball to himself.

And indeed that would probably have been how things played out...if the black mist hadn't intervened.

...

Ratso the rat, Finn the well dressed fish, Chow the fortune cookie wearing golden shades, Toru the large sumo boar, and Hak Foo the muscular rooster watch as the talisman detector flashes up just as a school bus flies by.

"The tip was legit, follow that bus..."

The black smoke cackled...the players were in place...the scene was set...the next act would soon begin...

...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
